Elements
by PixelGirl2009
Summary: Starfire's brother and sisters come to earth 4 a visit. When they arrive their new friend tells everyone that Star is undegoing yet another transformation. Could it be deadly or helpful. It is much better than it sounds. Give it a shot please. Please read
1. Default Chapter

**_Elements_**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans nor will I ever own then. The only thing I do own is my computer I am typing and the air I am breathing. Well here we go...

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at the Titans Tower. Raven was reading a book, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Robin was in the training room and Starfire... well she was on the roof watching the sunset.

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I sat on the roof watching the sunset. It was amazing how beautiful one sunset could be. It was so simple yet complicated. A gentle breeze was playing with my hair. I heard cocked my head up as footsteps neared me. "What are you doing up here," asked the masked titan. I smiled. "I was just watching the setting of the sun," I answered him truthfully. He smiled at me and sat down. "What might I ask are you doing up here," I asked him scooting a little closer. "I came up here to think," he answered me noticing how I was scooting closer to him. I turned back to the sunset. It was getting dark and the gentle breeze that played with my hair turned into something violent. I shivered violently rubbing my arms to heat them up. Robin looked at me and smiled. The next thing I know I have his cape on. I smiled back at him.

I couldn't say it out loud, but I knew on the inside that I truly did love him. It was moments like this that I wanted to spill my heart out, but I was certain that he didn't feel the same way. It was now pitch black outside and I stood up. "Its getting cold so I am going to venture back into the oddly shaped tower," I said to him. He smiled at my choice of words. He stood up to. "I think I'll join ya," he said and we walked back into the tower putting out moment on pause. As we walked in the alarm went off and we ran to the main room...

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Robin and Starfire soon entered the main room. "What's going on," Robin asked. "It's a robbery at the bank," Cyborg answered. "TITANS GO," Robin shouted and they all ran out of the tower. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven all flew. Robin took his motorcycle and Cyborg drove. They soon got to the scene crime only to see that the criminals robbing the bank were indeed CinderBlock, OverLoad, and Plasmas. Robin jumped off his bike and immediately started to attack. Robin pulled out some of his birdarangs and viciously threw them at CinderBlock who in return threw him back. Starfire got angry and threw Starbolts at it and it didn't do much damage...

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

When I was thrown back I hit a brick wall making some of the bricks fall on me. I slowly sat up and threw some of the bricks off of me. I looked at the scene in front of me. Starfire was throwing Starbolts that CinderBlock and Cyborg was taking care of Plasmas. Raven and Beast Boy teamed up and attacked OverLoad together. I got up not wanting to be useless. I ran over to CinderBlock thinking that Starfire might need some help. I took out some of my exploding disks and threw them at CinderBlock in hopes of distracting him. Indeed he turned around long enough for Starfire to do some damage. When CinderBlock regained his composure he threw Starfire straight at me and knocked her and me into the same brick wall I was in before. Bricks came tumbling down on us as we were buried.

As soon as I was sure that the bricks were all done burring us I started to throw the bricks off of us. Starfire helped and we were unburied. I looked at her with a worried expression on my face. "Are you okay," I asked her not wanting her to be hurt. "I am somewhat undamaged. I feel a little dizzy though," She said. I had a look of worry on my face. I didn't want the girl I loved to get hurt. We heard a loud crash and saw Raven and Beast Boy come our way. We ducked our heads and we heard another crash. Again the bricks came tumbling down, but burying Raven and Beast Boy. Moment later a black light surrounded the bricks and they exploded. Starfire and I covered our eyes.

"What happened," I asked. "What do you think happened? We were just thrown into a wall," Raven stated grumpily. I sighed and looked over to Starfire who was holding her head. She looked like she was going to pass out. "Star," I asked worriedly. "Yes," she asked trying not to sound hurt. "Are you okay? You look like you are about to pass out," I stated hoping that she would answer. " I am fine friend Robin," she reassured me. Beast Boy screamed like a little girl as Cyborg was thrown our way. "Azarath Mentrion ZENTOS," I heard Raven shout. Cyborg halted only a few inches away from us and Raven set him down gently.

"Guys, this is way to much for us to handle. We can't beat them," Cyborg said. "We can't give up," I shouted. "Robin, we can't win. Not against all three of them," Raven said. I looked away not wanting to admit that we couldn't win. Starfire stood up. "Star," I asked. Starfire stood on wobbling legs. "We must try to win. We can not give up," she said wisely and took off into the air. We all stood up and followed. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy teamed up against Plasmas and OverLoad, and Starfire and I took CinderBlock again. I knew for sure that we needed help. As I threw a birdarang I saw Star get thrown back. She was hurt enough and now she was hurt even more. I was furious and took out my bow staff. I was war...

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I threw a starbolt at CinderBlock only to be thrown back into the night air. The world was spinning and I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings. I was sure that I was going to hit the ground, but I was saved by a pair of strong arms. Robin had saved me? I looked up into the eyes of my savior and I was filled with confusion. "Magma? What are you," I started but passed out...

The next morning I woke up with a headache. What had happened? I sat up and instantly fell back down into the couch by Robin's arms. "You took a beating last night Star, you need to get some rest," Robin said. It was just like him to say something like that. "What happened Robin? The last thing I remember was seeing Magma," I said holding my head. I looked around the main room and saw my friends; Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, and 4 strangers. "Star, these are your saviors. Magma, Storm, and Glacier," Robin said pointing each one out. I was filled with joy when I recognized them. "Brother! Sisters, Why aren't you on Tamaran," I asked them sitting up but being pushed down yet again. Magma approached me. He had flame red hair that was spiked sort of like Robin's. He had on his red shirt that had orange flames with his black cape that indeed had orange flames as well. "We wanted to see our baby sister. See how you are doing," he said. "But we didn't expect to see you fighting. Our little Star never fought before. Why now," Glacier asked me. She was the same as before. She was icy cold, but she was sweet as can be. She had blue hair and she wore nothing but white and blue.

I looked up at Robin asking permission to sit up. He nodded so I sat up. The world seemed to spin but I didn't mind. "Well, I am a Teen Titan now. I save the city so I have to fight," said to Glacier. Glacier smiled.

"SISTER STORM! I haven't seen you since you left for a trip around the galaxies. What are you doing back," I asked. Strom was the most beautiful person you would ever see. She had long white hair, but not because she was old. She was wearing her fighting suit, which was just a black shirt and black, mini skirt with her element symbol in it, which was a cloud. "I have returned. I didn't want to stay away from home for to long. I missed you," she said. I merely smiled and turned to Robin.

He was sitting on the end of the couch. I was happy. My whole family was here. I had my brother and my two sisters. I had friend Raven and friend Beast Boy. I could never forget friend Cyborg. But I would never be able to live without my best friend and the person I love, Robin. He was always there fore he and h always seem to cheer me up. He always listens to what I have to say. I heard more footsteps so I looked up. That was when I saw a tall gorgeous man with black hair. He had a great physique and was in normal human clothes. I had to admit, he was handsome. But Robin could beat him any day. "Oh Star, this is EarthQuake. He is also from Tamaran," Magma said. Robin looked jealous. He had nothing to worry about. EarthQuake smiled at me and I smiled back.

I put my hands on my head again. Why was I feeling this way? "Star, maybe you should get some rest," Robin said to me. "No Robin, I am fine," I said. But I lied. I wasn't fine. I couldn't see and I felt like I was about to fall over. "Star, just get some rest," Robin said to me again. "Robin, I am fine. I do not need any rest," I said to him. I didn't want to look weak. "Princess Koriand'r you need to get some rest. That is the only way you will get threw this," EarthQuake said. "How to do know my name," I asked. "You are the princess of Tamaran are you not," he asked. "Yes, but I gave the crown up long ago, so I would appreciate it if you simply call me Starfire," I said. "What is she going through," Robin asked. "She is simply going through one of the more complicated transformations," EarthQuake said.

I looked at him. "What do you mean a more complicated transformation," I asked. "I mean you are going through yet another transformation. Everybody goes through them. This one could be you image transformation or another power transformation. I can't tell. It might be both," EarthQuake explained. I looked shocked. I had only thought there was one transformation. Now I new I was going to pass out again. I tried to stand up but I had to hold my arms out for balance. Robin stood up and ran over to me to steady me. "Who are you to tell me such nonsense," I yelled at EarthQuake. "It isn't nonsense princess Koriand'r. I have told you nothing but the truth," he said. I knew we told me the truth, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. My eyes started to glow a fearsome green.

"STOP LYING," I yelled. "Star, calm down," Robin said to me. "Ah, the transformation has already started to take effect," EarthQuake said. "What do you mean by that," Storm asked. "She is getting short tempered. Usually if I recall before a transformation takes place your emotions start to get the better of you," EarthQuake said. "What do you mean by that," I heard Raven ask. "I mean, she is going to be emotional for awhile. At least until her transformation is complete," EarthQuake said. I wanted to yell at him again, but my head was pounding. My legs felt like they were about to give out. I clung onto Robin. "Star, lay down," Robin said. "Yeah Star, don't hurt yourself," Beast Boy said. I wanted to testify but Robin picked me up and placed me back down on the couch. "Robin, I am fine. I do not require rest," I said starting to get up. Robin pushed me down again. "Star, get some rest, for me," he asked. He knew that that would always work. I looked away in defeat. "You guys can make yourselves at home. We have extra bedrooms on the top floor," Robin said. They all nodded and walked away.

"Robin, what if that transformation thing that EarthQuake was talking about is a bad thing. What if it changes Star for the worse," Cyborg asked. "I don't know. We'll just have to hope that Star will be okay," Robin said. They were treating me like I was invisible. "Come on guys. Nothing will happen to Star. She is one tough alien girl. She won't get hurt," Beast Boy said. They all nodded in agreement. "Now can we order some pizza? I'm starved," Cyborg said. Robin nodded and BB and Cy ran out of the room...

_**Robin's P.O.V.** _

I looked over to Raven. "What's wrong," I asked. "I don't know. I don't trust those guys," she said. "Don't worry. If they try to hurt you or Star or any of you I will personal kill them," I said. I looked over to Star with a worried expression. "She'll be okay," Raven said walking out. I sat down on the edge of the couch. She looked so vulnerable, so weak. I knew that this transformation thing would take a lot out of Star. She was already getting weak. She was turning pale. Her skin started to look like a normal person's skin. I was really worried. What if she was sick? I know I would take care of her, but if we had to fight. Who would take care of her then? I didn't want to think about it. I stood up wanting to give Star some privacy. I walked out of the room and into my room. I didn't want to see Star get hurt. Defiantly not. She was too special to me. If I lose her I don't know what I would do. She was always there to keep me in check. She always protected me when I needed protection. When I went crazy over Slade she stood by my side. If she died I would die.

I sat down on my bed thinking. Awhile later I looked up and out the window. I was sunset. I walked out of my room and into the main room to see if Star was okay. I walked over to the couch only to find it abandoned. I should have known that she would get up. I walked up the stairs and onto the roof. She never missed a sunset. "So, when were you planning on telling me that you were awake," I asked. She jumped in surprise and fell off the edge of the roof. She screamed and I ran over to the edge. Why didn't she fly? I didn't want to risk anything so I jumped off after her and did a dive. I caught up to her quickly and caught her then I took out one of my gadgets and shot it at the roof. I caught hold of it and that hanged us. "Star, why didn't you fly," I asked her. She looked like she was having a heart attack. We were only a few feet off the ground so I let go. She screamed again, but when I touched down she stopped.

"Star, why didn't you fly," I asked her again. "I-I couldn't Robin. I tried, but I couldn't," She said and she started to cry. I held her close. It was moments like this that I wanted to spill my heart out. "Its okay Star. Everything will be okay. I'm here," I said to her in a comforting way. "And I always will be," I finished. She cried on my chest for what seemed like hours. I rubbed her back in hopes it would clam her down. A few minutes later her crying came to a halt and I pushed her away from my chest so I could look her in the eye. "Promise me Star that you will always have someone with you. Promise me that you won't be alone. I don't want you hurt and with your powers not working you can't afford being alone," I said. I wanted her to promise me. "I-I promise Robin," She said and hugged me. I loved her even more when she did stunts like this. I hugged her back.

It was dark out and the wind was blowing cold air everywhere. She shivered and I didn't want her sick. I took my cape off and placed it on her shoulders. She looked over to me. Her eyes told me everything. "Don't be afraid Star. I will be with you every step of the way. Nothing will harm you," I said to her and kissed her forehead. She hugged me again. "Come on Star. Lets go inside," I said to her. I could tell that she was cold. We started to walk inside. Star clung onto me like I was her last lifeline. We walked into the tower and up to the main room. Everyone was in the main room watching TV. "Hey guys," I said. They all looked up. "Where were you guys," Cyborg asked. "We were on the roof," I answered. It was true. We were on the roof.

"Is everything okay? We heard a scream," asked Storm. "Well, everything is okay now. But someone needs to be with Star at all times," I said to them. "What about when Star is sleeping or when she is in the shower," asked Beast Boy. I gave him a glare. "I was just saying," Beast Boy said backing off. "Those are the two times that she can be alone, but otherwise she is to never be alone," I said. They all nodded. "I'm gonna go take Star to bed," I said and walked off. Starfire was still clinging onto me. We got to her room. The door whooshed open and we walked in. I walked her over to her bed and picked her up. I sat her down on her bed and sat down next to her. "Robin, I thank you very much. I don't know what I would do without you," she said to me. I smiled at her and I laid down on her bed. She laid her head down on my chest. I kissed her forehead and we both fell asleep.

A/N: Okay people I know story sucks but it will get more interesting. Please don't judge it just yet. Give it a chance. Well please R&R.


	2. Valuable information

**Elements**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. I never have and never will. Well, I am bored of this disclaimer so am going to just give you the chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

O! 4 future reference italic words are flashbacks

_**

* * *

**_

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I looked up and there was Robin. He had stayed with me all night. How sweet. I didn't want to move. I was happy where I was. Robin stirred and I pretended to be asleep. He looked down at me and I could tell that he smiled. He started to get up. I didn't want him to go so I started to snuggle. He sighed. "Morning Star," he said. How did he know that I was awake? I sighed and sat up. I was right he was smiling. "How did you know," I asked. "Well I didn't, but thanks for answering me," he said. I started to laugh but then I stopped. "Star? Is everything okay," he asked. I wanted to tell him the truth but I didn't want him to worry. "I am fine Robin," I lied. He gave me the ' I-know-you're-lying' look and I shook my head. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast," I said changing the subject.

I said goodbye to the bed and said hello to the floor. Robin ran over to me. "Star, are you okay," he asked. "I am fine Robin. No worries," I said. Somehow he knew that I was lying. "Star last time you said that you jumped off the roof. Tell me the truth," he said. He was right. "I am not okay. I hear this pounding noise in my head and the world is spinning madly. Robin, please help me," I said to him. He gave me a worried look and picked me up and I clung to him. Robin walked back over to my bed. "No Robin. I do not wish to be in bed all day," I testified. "Star, please. I just want you to get some rest," Robin said as he placed me on my bed. "Robin please. I do not wish to be locked up in my room all alone," I said to him. "Star, you won't be alone. I will be back in a minute. I am just going to make you some soup. Go change into something comfortable," Robin said and walked out of my room.

I didn't want to be locked up in my room. Although, I was happy with the idea of Robin being with me. I got off my bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and walked into my bathroom. I left my bathroom door slightly ajar so if anybody entered my room I would know. I changed quickly so Robin wouldn't walk in on me. I heard my door whoosh open and I had nearly finished getting dressed. "Robin," I asked peeking my head out of my bathroom. Boy was I wrong. "Sorry princess, but I'm no Robin," came my intruder. My room was dark so I couldn't see his face, but I could tell by his voice. "EARTHQUAKE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM," I yelled. I was about to yell for Robin but EarthQuake ran up to me and covered my mouth. I tried to use a Starbolt on him but my powers were useless. "Starfire, listen to me. I need to tell you something important," EarthQuake said. "What is it," I hissed. I was angrier than ever.

"Its about your siblings," EarthQuake said trying to get my attention. He had won he had my full interest. "Star, your siblings aren't here for a friendly visit. They are here to take you back to Tamaran to marry," EarthQuake told me. "They would never. They know I do not belong on Tamaran," I said to him. "I heard them talking last night. They are going to be all goody, goody to you and one night while you're sleeping they're going to kidnap you and take you back to Tamaran," EarthQuake explained. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My siblings were going to betray me and take me away from my home. I would never let that happen. I wouldn't stand for it. "Thank you EarthQuake. You have been truly helpful. But what am I to do? My powers are useless. I can not use them," I said. "After your transformation you will be fine. This transformation will help you. All of your transformations will indeed help you. Trust me," EarthQuake said. I didn't know what to believe so I nodded. I looked away from EarthQuake because I heard footsteps.

"Soups up," I heard Robin say as my door whooshed open. I looked up to EarthQuake but he was not in my room anymore. Robin sat my soup down and walked over to me. "Star, you should be in bed right now," Robin said to me. "Huh? Oh sorry. I know. I was just talking to someone," I said. Was that conversation just a figment of my imagination? "To who," Robin asked. "Oh, nobody, but I obtained some valuable information," I said. "And that would be," asked Robin thinking I was crazy. "Robin my siblings are going to kidnap me and bring me home sometime during the next few nights," I said and quickly covered my mouth. "Star, they wouldn't. They understand you," Robin said. Somehow I knew EarthQuake was right. "Robin, you have to believe me. Robin please," I said. Robin sighed.

"Star, you're going through a rough stage right now. Stop fooling around and get into bed," Robin said to me. "I am not fooling around Robin. I am telling you the truth. Besides, when have I ever lied to you? I have never given you any reason to doubt my thoughts," I said. Robin walked over to me. "Star, I don't doubt you, but it's hard to believe. Quake told us that you would be delusional during this transformation. I can't help but think that your over active imagination has something to do with this," Robin said to me. "Robin, you must listen to me. Do not leave me alone at night. I do not wish to leave Earth," I said to him my eyes welling up with tears. "Star I..." he started. I knew he wouldn't finish. I gave him a sad look and ran out of my room as fast as my weak legs would carry me.

I didn't know where to go or who to see. I just went wherever my legs took me. I ran up to the roof and slammed the door shut. I walked over to the edge and sat down like I usually did. Why wouldn't he believe me? This is all EarthQuake's fault. He told me about their fiendish plan and then told the titans that I was delusional. I can't believe this. Maybe it was EarthQuake who was going to kidnap me, but then why would he lie to me? Maybe he told me the truth. I was so confused. I heard the roof door open and I turned around. It was Raven. "Friend Raven, what are you doing up here," I asked her. "I am up here to see if you are okay. Besides, you aren't allowed to be alone. Robin's orders," She answered me emotionless as usual.

"I am fine friend Raven. I am just thinking," I said hoping she would leave. "About," she asked me. I thought she would say that. "Robin. I told him something and he won't believe me. He said that I am what's the word... O delusional," I said trying not to think too hard. "Star, Quake did tell us that you would be delusional. Maybe you were just imaging things," Raven said. Why wouldn't anyone believe me? I gave them no reason to distrust me. "Raven, you do not understand. I told Robin about how my siblings are going to kidnap me and take me home to marry. EarthQuake told me himself. I am not lying to you Raven. This is not a lie," I said my eyes welling up with tears. "Star, I don't know what to say or what to think. You siblings are too nice to do a stunt like that. Besides, don't you lock your door at night," Raven asked. She had a point, but they have state of the art technology at their fingertips.

"I knew you would not understand! No one will," I shouted and ran to the door. I ran down the stairs like a mad woman hoping not to bump into somebody, but my hopes were demolished when I bumped into Cyborg. "Now where are you going little lady," he asked helping me up. I lifted my finger to say something, but I looked down at the floor. "No where," I answered. "Star, what's the matter," Cy asked me. "No body will listen to what I have to say. They all call me 'delusional' and I do not even know what it means," I cried. Cyborg sighed. "Star, what is it? You know you can tell old Cy over here," Cyborg said. I giggled. "My brother and sisters are going to perform an act of kidnapping upon me some night soon," I told Cyborg. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please believe me friend. I have given you no reason of distrust," I said. He gave me a soft look and nodded. "I believe you Star, but what can I do," he asked. "I am unaware of what I should even do," I said. "Here let me think about it and you go find Robin," Cy suggested. I nodded and we both went down the hallway.

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

When Star gave me that look I felt like my heart was shattering. I hated it how she cried over me. I plain hated it when she cried. She is so sweet and innocent to cry. Where is the perky, happy-go-lucky Star that I know? After yesterday night she wasn't the same. I ran out of her room and ran down the hallways in search of her. I had remembered that she wasn't to be alone. I ran into the main room to see if she was with any of the titans or her siblings, but to no avail. Raven saw me and stood up. "I'll go get her," she said and walked into the hallway. Thank god for Raven. I sat down on the couch watching everybody. Cy and BB were at it again and EarthQuake was reading a book. Storm was outside riding on a cloud and Glacier and Magma were thumb wrestling. It was SO interesting.

I stood up and walked around the tower hoping I could find something to do until Star approached me. I waked into my room and looked around. It was so dark. It was a navy blue and it had newspaper clippings of Slade everywhere. It had all my extra gadgets on my table and then there was my TV set and my bed. I sat down on my bed and reached under it until I felt a shoebox. I pulled it out and I opened the lid. It was my box of pictures and there on the top was my favorite. I was a picture of Star and me. Star had her arms around my neck hugging me and she wore that gorgeous smile of hers. I was just standing there like the idiot I was. That day was the best day I have ever had.

_It was a day like any other. We were free from crime fighting so the titans decided to go to the festival being held in Jump City Park. When we got there we all bought our way in and split up into two groups. I was with Star and BB, CY, and Rae were in a group. We all wanted to do different things. Star wanted to play some games seeing as how she was never on a roller coaster. She was afraid of them. I told her it was okay, but she insisted on playing games. We went to the game where you throw baseballs at empty milk cartons. Star kept on buying baseballs and kept on missing. I laughed at her and bought one ball. I threw it and it was a hit. The guy handed me a big teddy bear and Star gave me a glare. I laughed. "Okay then, I guess you don't want it," I said to her playfully. She gave me another glare and turned her back to me. _

"_Having a little trouble with the ladies I see," said the man behind the booth. I gave him a cold glare and he backed off. I turned back to Star and put the teddy bear down. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I guess I scared her because she grabbed my hand and flung me over her shoulder. When she saw what she did she ran over to me. "Oh Robin, I am so very sorry. Are you undamaged," she asked me. I started to laugh and she gave me a confused look. "Robin I do not see the humor of you getting hurt. Please enlighten me," she said. I don't know what was so funny, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Robin please. You are scaring me," she said. I stopped for a second and then cracked up again. I couldn't help it. Finally after I stopped laughing Star helped me up._

"_Robin, I did not see the humor of being flung of my shoulder. What may I ask was so funny," she asked me. "Star, it was just one of those moments where there was nothing to laugh about but you just had to laugh," I said. She looked at me in a confused way and I shook my head. We both walked over to where I placed my teddy bear and I handed it to her. I had no need for an overly stuffed piece of material. She looked at me and smiled. We started to walk down the road until a photographer stopped us. "Might I bother you in a picture," he asked us. "No thank you," I said. "I would love one," Star said. "Which one is it," the man asked. I looked over to Star who was practically begging me. I sighed in defeat and told the man to take the picture. Star jumped up and hugged me from the back. The man took the picture and he gave it to us after we payed him._

That was the best day. I got to spend all day with Star. She was so happy. She ended up giving the picture to me seeing as how she took the bear. I told her I had no use for it, but she insisted. I put the picture down and looked at the next one. It was a Christmas picture and it was the best one. It was a picture of Beast Boy kissing Raven under the mistletoe. Raven had a look of utter shock and Beast Boy seemed to enjoy it. After he parted though BB was sent to the hospital because Raven gave him a broken leg. That was a Christmas to remember. I put my pictures away and got up. I walked out of my room and up to the roof. I always came out here to think. It was my hide away and secret even though Star knew. I heard footsteps and I looked up. "What are you doing out here," I heard Storm ask. "I was just thinking," I answered.

Storm walked over and sat down next to me. "Robin, what is the matter," Strom asked. "Nothings the matter. I am perfectly fine," I answered her. It was true; I was perfectly fine, empty, but fine. "Robin, my sister has been looking for you for the past hour. Where were you," Strom asked. "I was on a trip down memory lane," I answered her. Strom looked at me weirdly. "I never new there was a memory lane here in Jump City," she said. I laughed and looked over to her. "There isn't. I was just remembers the better times I've had. Now tell me something. Is Star going to be okay," I asked. "Star? Yeah, she'll be fine. She is just under going her element transformation. At a certain age every Tamaranian goes through what we call an elemental transformation. It is a transformation of the mind, body, and power. After this transformation Star might control the element of water or electricity. It all depends on her body type. She might go through many transformations until her body is happy with a certain one," Strom explained.

I gave her a confused look. "Look Robin. Star isn't going to be herself for much longer. When her transformation is complete she will have a body change, power change, and an attitude change to some extent," Strom explained. "So what you're trying to say is Star is going to be a completely new person," Robin asked. "No. Star is just going to change her looks and powers. Her attitude might be tweaked a little bit but she will be the same old Star but new and improved," Strom said. I nodded like I understood. Strom smiled and a cloud came up to her. "Well, I gotta fly," she said and jumped on the cloud. "Oh and Robin. Go tell my sister the truth," Strom said and flew off. I didn't know what she meant, but I had an idea.

I looked at the sky. It was sunset. Star never misses a sunset so I figured that she would be coming up soon. I looked at the sky and watched as the sun went down and Star never came. I got worried. I stood up and opened the door. I walked down the stairs and into the main room. "Guys, where is Star," I asked. Cyborg looked up. "She is in the medical wing," Cyborg answer. I was instantly worried. "Why? What happened," I asked. "Robin cool your jets man. She is fine,' Cyborg said. "If she was fine she wouldn't be in the medical wing," I said. "Dude, she just fainted. She was running around the tower all day looking for you and her lack of energy finally caught up to her. She is resting in the medical wing," Cyborg explained. Why had I been so stupid?

"Where is everybody else," I asked. "They went out to get some pizza," Cyborg answered. I was still worried about Star so I ran off to the medical wing. I opened the door and there Starfire was. She was hooked up to a machine and she had her eyes closed. It looked as if she was dying. I was scared for her. I walked over to her bed and pulled a seat up I sat down and grabbed her hand. I held onto it and rubbed it with my thumb. I sat there for what seemed like hours but only ten minutes. I was about to leave so I could get some rest when I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked over to Starfire and she was awake. I smiled softly. "Hey you. What happened," I asked her. "I was looking for you all day. I felt horrible after what I said. Can you ever forgive me," she asked. "Would I ever not forgive you," I asked. She looked away. "Star, that was just a joke. I forgive you," I said. She turned her head towards me again and nearly jumped on me with her hug.

I was stunned but I hugged her back. "Star about earlier. I'm sorry for not believing you," I apologized. She smiled at me and nodded. I yawned. "Maybe you should get some rest," she said. "No thanks," I said to her. "Robin, you look tired. Get some rest," she said to me. "I'm not tired," I said to her. Truth is I was tired. I just didn't want to leave her. I was happy right now. I just can't wait for this transformation to end. Then Star would finally be herself again. Although, I find her weakness attractive. I feel important around her. I hate to say it, but when she is weak like this I am happy. She is very dependant like this and she mostly depends on me. I know I sound selfish, but could you blame me? I looked over to her as she yawned. "Star, maybe you should be the one to get some sleep," I said. "Only if you promise to get some sleep as well," she said. I sighed. "I promise," I said in defeat. She always did that to me. She sat up and hugged me again. "Good night friend Robin," she said and kissed my cheek. "Night," I said and walked out. I placed my hand on my cheek where she kissed me. It was final; I was never going to wash this cheek again.

I walked down the hallway and into my room. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. This was a night to remember...

A/N: Okay reader's thanx for the reviews. I love reviews. I am glad that my story doesn't suck. It took me awhile to come up with this idea. At first I wasn't even going to publish it. I was going to type it and give it to my friends. But I'm glad I published it. Well a special thanx 2:

**Erika: **Thanx 4 the encouragement. I am glad you like it. FYI Star is going through a transformation thoroughly explained in this chapter. If you still don't understand e-mail me at .

**Starfire983: **Thanx 4 the encouragement. I was really hoping it wouldn't suck. I am glad it was good. I will try to update as soon as I can.

**The ShapeShifting Chick: **I know, I know. I am just very self-conscience with my writing. I hate it when I get flamesSo I con myself into thinking it sucks because I don't feel like crying. Yes I saw that episode; well I saw the beginning until my power went out, but no fear. It's on again Sunday night.

**D-I-****WaRrIa: **Okay, now don't hate me cuz I can write fluff. Besides, fluff is good. I love fluff so you can expect a lot of it. Yay! I have a fan cheers silently to self Now I am updating as fast as I can. Now I can update everyday with horrible chapters if you like. But that would mean no fluff, horrible grammar, horrible spelling, and no detail. Now I don't think you want that. Well, with my new stories and school crap I might not be getting my other story chapters out as fast I will be with this story. SO don't rush me. Don't worry about rambling on. I love long reviews. They give me something to think about and look forward to. Well, I'm gonna wrap this up.

**Solodancer789: **I am going as fast as I can

**Stars of Fire: **Well thanx. I feel better now. When Robin said that he meant that he could see how scared she was. Sorry if that confused you. Hey, when he kisses her on the forehead that's my fluff. Don't make fun of my fluff. sniffle you don't like my fluff. Lol. Sorry, I get over emotional. Hey don't worry about sounding like Tony the Tiger. I always sound like a fortune cookie. I know how it feels. Well read on

Okay people. Sorry if I missed you but just review again and I will get you. Please read on. Pease Out.


	3. Transform complete

**Elements**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Okay people. I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did cuz if I did there would be a whole season on Robin and Star fluff. Well since I can't direct the show I'm just gonna give ya the next chapter. I hope you enjoy...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay, special A/N at the end of the chapter. U must read. Read the first one and the last one. Be sure u read boh of them. On with the story.**_

* * *

_****_

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I woke up with a cold sweat running down my face. I tried to remember what I was dreaming about but my thoughts abandoned me. I felt so alone. I didn't have the comfort of Robin or anything. I looked around for a clock so I could know what time it was, but even if I found one I wouldn't be able to read it, it was so dark. I stood up in the cold room and for once my legs were strong. I felt revived. I ran out of the hospital wing in search of a mirror and a clock. I ran down the hallway and right as I was about to turn the corner I saw a figure move about. I ducked behind the corner and peeked out. I could tell it was a male because of the body physique. It wasn't Cyborg because this person was way to short to be Cy. I ruled out Magma because even in the darkest cave you could see his flame red hair. I heard the person stumble and I heard him groan. It wasn't BB because Beast Boy still had a high-pitched voice. So it was either Robin or EarthQuake.

I peeked around the corner once again and the figure was gone. Was I imagining things? I sighed. Maybe I was still 'delusional' whatever that meant. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned the corner. I heard a stumbling noise and I turned around quickly. I saw the shadow move and the next thing I know I'm in a headlock. I started to struggle but he had a strong grip on me. My air supply was going short and I could swear I was turning blue. I started to cough. "Please unhand me," I rasped out. Immediately he let me go. I coughed some more and took deep breaths. "Star? Is that you," asked the intruder. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew for sure it was Robin. I coughed once more. "Yes it is I," I said as I finally stopped coughing. "Oh man, I am so sorry Star I saw you and I thought you were and intruder," explained Robin.

"Yes, I am aware of that. And indeed I thought the same of you," I said to him. There was a pause. I could feel how uneasy Robin was so I decided to change the subject. "What might I ask are you doing up," I asked him softly as to not wake the others up. "I couldn't sleep. I was heading for the roof," he answered me. That was Robin for you. I wondered how he could last on only 2 hours of the much-needed rest. "And what are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting in the medical wing," Robin interrogated. I laughed nervously. "I had a mare that occurs in the night," I answered trying to find the correct words. Robin chuckled. "Star, they are called nightmares," Robin said. "Yes, I had a nightmare," I said to him. "What about," he pressed. "I-I do not remember," I stuttered. Robin nodded. "Come on Star, let's get you back to bed. You need your rest," Robin said. "I refuse. I am in search of a clock and a mirror," I said to him. He sighed. I wasn't going to let anybody force me to do anything I didn't want to do.

"Okay, first we go get a clock and a mirror then we get you back to bed," Robin said. I nodded in agreement. I grabbed his hand so he could guide me through the dark tower. I was so unaware of my surroundings. I felt like a stranger. We walked up to my door, which I instantly recognized. My door whooshed open. I flicked on my light and Robin stood in the doorway staring. I turned to him. "Robin, what is the matter," I asked really confused. He said nothing but pushed me to my full-length mirror. There in the mirror was a tall girl with long blonde hair with some ruby streaks in it. She had yellow eyes with dark blue pupils. The person in the mirror had pale peach skin and right in the middle of her forehead was a lightening bolt. I knew it. My transformation was complete.

"Robin! Look at me! I have changed," I said excitedly. I loved it. I had a good feeling about this. "Star, you look...great," Robin said. I had this sudden burst of energy that came out of nowhere. "Robin! What time is it," I asked him hyperly. He gave me a weird look and looked at the clock. "Its almost sun up. Why," he answered me. "Come on! I was to go try out my new powers," I said running out of my room. Robin laughed and chased after me. I seemed much more quick. I ran up the stairs and onto the roof. I stood there waiting for Robin. "Star, wait... up," Robin panted as he walked onto the roof. I smiled at him. "Are you undamaged," I asked him from the edge of the roof. He looked at me with a look of worry. "Star if you fall I won't be able to save you like last time," he said. I giggled. "I won't need your help silly," I said. I had watched my siblings do this when they got their element transformation. (She knew about it, but she thought that was their first and only transformation). I jumped off the roof and free felled. Robin ran over and looked over the edge. "STAR," I heard him yell. "STAR! WHERE ARE YOU," he shouted. I giggled and he turned around swiftly.

He jumped back in surprise. There I was floating on a lightening bolt laughing my head off. "Star, don't do that. You had me scared to death," Robin said grabbing my shoulders. I stopped laughing and looked at him. "I am sorry, I do not know what came over me," I said. It was true. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I seemed more perky and well... electrifying. I seemed more confident in my abilities and myself. I fell to my knees and cried. "Star," asked Robin. "Robin why has my attitude changed? Why am I acting like Beast Boy and CY," I asked. I wanted to laugh. I was truly acting like them. Hyper and carefree. "Star, I think it comes with the fact that you just under went a transformation," he said to me. He walked over to me and I cried. He pulled me towards him and I cried on his chest yet again.

"Star, Its okay. This will take awhile of getting used to, but the titans will get used to it. I for one think this is cool. I love your look," he said and blushed slightly. I giggled and stopped crying. "Robin," I asked playfully. "What," he asked. "Are you... hitting on me," I asked and cracked up. Robin blushed and flailed his arms wildly in the air. "NO! No, no, no, no, no! I was saying that I like your new look," he said all to quickly. I giggled again. I stood up, as did he. I was about to run down the stairs to make breakfast until I had a brilliant idea. I would mess with his head. I turned to him and smiled. He just stood there like a dummy. I giggled to myself silently and lightly kissed him on the lips. I parted quickly and smiled. "Beat ya down," I said and ran off. I don't know what I just did. It was like I was a whole other person. Like I wasn't myself, but I was. I had wanted to do that for forever. I guess now I had the courage...

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I stood there and watched the whole scene play before my eyes. She kissed me? What just happened? I thought I would be the one to kiss her if I ever got the courage. Looks like she beat me to it. Wait a second. Does that mean she feels the same way as I feel about her? I hope so. If it didn't then I don't know what I would do. It was becoming clear that I couldn't stand JUST being friends with her. I wanted more. I wanted her. I loved her. I had to tell her. I have to. It was final. I was going to talk to her tonight. I stopped staring off into space and chased after her. I ran into the kitchen and there she was cooking some bacon. She was giggling like a maniac. I came up behind her. "BOO," I said and she jumped, but barely. She didn't say anything, but she kept on cooking the charred bacon. I sat down at the table and read the newspaper.

"ROBIN! THERE'S A STRANGER USING OUR STOVE," I heard Beast Boy scream. "She's not a stranger," I said to him. She quickly turned around with the bacon at hand. "Breakfast anyone," Star asked. Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor as everyone else walked into the kitchen. Starfire giggled. "Dude, is that," he asked. He didn't even have to finish his sentence. I simply nodded and he walked over to her. "Star, you look like Terra. What happened," asked Beast Boy. Starfire simply giggled. She was doing a lot of that. "I finished my transformation. You like," she asked spinning. I smiled. She was perfect now. Its not like she wasn't perfect before, but I liked her. But I knew I was going to miss the old Star. I went back to reading my newspaper and the other titans all gathered around her.

Star was giggling like a maniac and it was cute. She sat down at the table and put a piece of bacon on her plate. Beast Boy was gawking at how she resembled Terra and Cy was just staring. Raven was drinking her tea. I looked around for Magma, Glacier, Strom, and EarthQuake, but they were not here. I sighed and folded the newspaper. I looked over to Star who was chatting madly about some random stuff. I saw someone snap in front of my eyes and I snatched their hand. I looked at the owner and she was blushing. I quickly let go. "So, what do y'all wanna do today," Cyborg asked. "MOVIE," shouted BB. "Nothing," Raven said. "Don't care," I said. "BEACH," Star yelled. Everyone looked at her. "In the middle of fall," they asked. "Yeah. Sure. Why not," she asked. Yeah she changed. "Star, it is freezing out. How 'bout not," Cyborg said. "Okay then. Lazing around the tower," she said. We all sighed. I saw her get up and put her plate in the sink.

"Cy, its your turn to do the dishes," she said and disappeared into the hallway. I got up and placed my dish in the sink as well. I followed her into the hallway and I saw her turn a corner. I ran after her and watched as she walked into her room. I waited a minute and then knocked. "Entry granted," I heard her yell. I walked into her room and saw her on her bed. She had a photo album out and was giggling madly. "What ya doing," I asked her. "Just looking at some pictures," she answered. She was sitting Indian style on her bed with the photo album on her lap. "Remember this one? It's the one when we were at the beach. The one where we had SANDwiches with actual sand," Star asked. I chuckled. "Look Star we need to talk," I said straight forward. She looked hurt. "Have I done something wrong," she asked me. I sighed. "No Star, its just I was wandering about what happened on the roof. What does it all mean," I asked. Star blushed. "I don't know what it meant. I was simply... I don't know," she answered. Yeah, that was the best explanation. "Star, why did you kiss me," I asked. I wanted to know. I had to know.

"Robin, I do not know why I kissed you," she said to me. She blushed again. "Star, you have to know. What was your reason," I said sternly. "Will you stop calling me Star," she asked. "Why, that's your name," I asked. "Not anymore. I am now known as Bolt," she said. I sighed. "Okay then, Bolt. Why did you kiss me," I asked her. "I don't know! I guess I just wanted to show you my true feelings. I don't know," she yelled. "Star," I asked. "Bolt," she said coldly. I sighed once again. "Bolt," I asked. "Robin, you do not get it. I have been dropping hints everywhere. Are you **_that_ **blind," she asked. Yeah I was. I had no idea. "What are you trying to say," I asked. Bolt screamed in frustration. "Nothing Robin! Nothing at all," she said coldly. "Bolt, I didn't mean it that way," I said. "Well, I sure sounded like it," she said. She was on the verge of tears. "Bolt please," I asked. "Robin I have kept my feelings hidden for awhile and now I am about to explode. I cannot wait any longer! Robin I-I-I love you," she practically yelled. She sighed in relief.

"Bolt I," I started, but I was to stunned to say anything. "And I guess the feeling isn't mutual," she said to me. She started to cry. "Bolt, I haven't even told you my secret," I said to her and walked up to her. She sniffled and looked up into my masked eyes. "Star/Bolt whoever you are I," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love you too," I said. I sighed in great relief. I looked into her eyes. She had the most beautiful yellow eyes. We both leaned in a little but she retreated for a second. "Can I," she asked me. I was completely oblivious as to what she was asking. "Can you what," I asked. She giggled. "Can I take off your mask," she asked me. "I-I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't," I said. She looked down at the ground. Maybe she could. I trusted her with my secret, now why can't she see me. The real me. I sighed. "Alright. But only for you," I said. She smiled and slowly reached her hands up. She touched the rim of my mask and was slowly peeling it off. I closed my eyes. I felt my mask fall onto the floor and had second thoughts.

"Robin, look at me," she said. "I don't wanna," I said like a 5 year old would say. "Robin please. The worst is over now. Just open your eyes," she said. There was no turning back. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the outside world without the mask. I heard her gasp and I was about to get my mask back. "Why have you hidden such gorgeous deep blue eyes Robin," she asked me. I stared at her and she stared into my eyes getting lost. I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto hers. She automatically responded and kissed me back. But as soon as it started it ended. We stared into each other's eyes and smiled. "Only for you," I repeated. She sighed and bent down to retrieve my mask. As she stood up I grabbed my mask and put it in my pocket. I leaned in once again. I gently pressed my lips to hers again. She snaked her arms around my neck as I snaked my arms around her waist. This is what I had always wanted. I had everything now. We both parted soon after not wanting to rush things even though we already confessed our love. "Maybe we should..." Bolt started and pointed to the door. I nodded and put my mask back on. "Come on Bolt, the others are probably thinking we died or something," Robin said leading me to the hallway. "Oh Robin, it is Star," she said to me. I smiled and we walked down the hall.

A/N: Okay I know this was a really short chapter, but I kinda had plans that I didn't want to get into in this chapter. So expect something to happen in the next chapter. Expect something big. First person to guess correctly wins a big prize! What is the prize you might ask? The prize is something big and that is all I will reveal. So hurry up and guess. Oh and I also need you to vote on yes or no. I will not tell you what you are voting for because it will ruin what I had in store. So it might be a good thing or a bad thing. Just vote YES? NO? Well special thanx 2:

**The ShapeShifting Chick: **Well thanx. I am glad I look professional. Although I can hardly count 4 professional. I have horrible grammar. My mom yells at me for it sometimes. You see she is a writer and I get all this writing advice form her. Well hold on. I have to go add you to my fan list takes out notepad and scribbles name down YAY! I have a fan! Does a dance Well thanx. Now I can cry in front of you. I almost cried when I saw that. Poor BB. I hate Terra. I am glad she is stone. Oh I have some bad news. After the third season (the season that is currently playing new episodes on Saturday nights) there is going to be no more Teen Titans. I checked the Internet. sniffle WAHHHHHH No TT! Well I need to get talking to other reviewers. Review me please.

**Stars of Fire: **You don't like my story? How hurtful!!!! Nah, j/k. I'm glad u like it, but you can't marry it. It wrote it and therefore only I can marry it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well I wish I could tell you more about my plan, but that would give it all away and I would lose readers so, just go with the flow. I have to agree. Robin and Starfire are meant to be. LONG LIVE ROBIN AND STARFIRE! Don't worry I am always sugar high. Except when I am writing my depressing stories that I do not publish. Okay, I got some bad news, after the third season of TT, there will be no more TT. Internet told me so, so lets go kill the people that made TT and make a whole season 4 Robin and Starfire! YEAH! Who's with me! Well I gotta finish this chapter so enjoy.

**Solodancer789: **Its okay. I have been selfish once or twice in my life. I understand perfectly. Don't worry you weren't ragging on me. And yes that was better yo answer your question. Remember to vote YES or NO! MWAHAHA! U don't know what you're voting 4! I am evil. MWAHAHA! Well keep on reviewing and reading.

A/N: Okay, I know Star was completely out of character but she is supposed to be. At the end of the story she will seem more in character. Oh and if you want to kill the people that are NOT going to continue TT after the third season you must follow me to the place where TT is made! O and if I gave out false information blame the Internet, not me. Well if I missed you. Just tell me and I will be sure to talk 2 u in my story soon. Remember, vote yes or no and if u have a guess as to what is going to happen guess. First person to guess right gets the BIG prize. Salut!

Moi!


	4. Kidnapped

**Elements**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Okay, since I always say this y should I say this again? O yeah if the government sees this. Great I could be arrested. O well. Here's the chapter.

**Dedications: **Okay since some people can't read A/Ns I am going to say this once. This chapter is dedicated to my two friends Alyssa and Jenny. Along with My dear friend D-I-WaRrIa. This is also dedicated to Solodancer789. She might not have guessed it correctly but she took her time in reading my A/N therefore this chapter is dedicated to her. All my other reviewers and fans another important A/N at the end. On with the chapter...

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

Robin and I walked down the hall holding hands. I rested my head on his shoulder as we entered the main room. I had this annoying feeling in my stomach. It felt like it was burning from the inside out. I didn't tell though because I didn't want Robin or the others to worry. It was probably nothing. As we walked into the main room, Raven looked up from her meditating. "Its about time," she said and went back to chanting. I was about to say something but the burning in the pit of my stomach burned like a thousand suns. I doubled over in much pain. God it hurt. "Star, are you okay," Robin asked me. Beast Boy walked into the room whistling and tripped over Robin and me. "Dude if you want to be a roadblock, be one but not in the middle of the floor," BB said. I wanted to respond, but I was too preoccupied with my pain. Robin was by my side rubbing my back asking me is I was okay. I wanted to slap him so bad. I started to cry and Robin hugged me. Raven opened one eye. "Star, what's the matter," Raven asked. BB looked down and bent down to me. "Star," asked BB. "Robin, it burns so badly, Robin. Make it stop," I cried. "I wish I cold help Star, but I don't know what to do," Robin said.

"ROBIN," I screamed. The pain was no unbearable. I was sure I was going to die. "BB, get Cy. Raven go and find the other," Robin ordered. BB and Raven ran of into the depths of the hallways. I was sweating like a pig and I swear my breath was coming short. "Come on Star. Lets get you to the infirmary," Robin said. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't the pain was so bad. "I-I can't," I said. Robin looked so worried. I hated it when people worried. Robin bent down and picked me up, but just as I was in his arms the window broke. My head shot up, as did Robin's. Robin walked over to the window and looked down and then up. I was shaking and I was having a heart attack. "Robin," I asked shakily. "Nothing's there Star," Robin said. All of a sudden a giant metal claw came through the broken window and snatched me and went back to the owner of the machine. "ROBIN," I screamed before I was pulled into the mysterious ship...

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

"Robin! EarthQuake is missing," Raven said as the others followed her in. "No," I whispered. I was going to kill that jerk when I got a hold of him. No one touched my Star. "Star, she was kidnapped," I said almost inaudibly. "What! Star? Kidnapped," BB asked. "I new it! I should have seen it. Why didn't I believe her," I said in frustration. "Dude, she told me the same thing. I believed her and see what I did to prevent that from happening," Cyborg said. The only one I loved was just stolen away from me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING! WHY DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY," I yelled. "Robin, leave Cyborg alone. He had no way to prevent that. We thought is was going to be Strom, Glacier, and Magma doing the kidnapping." Raven said in a death tone. "Why would we kidnap our own sister," asked Magma. "We don't know," Cy answered. I was going out of my mind. Why were they chatting? We should be looking for Star. "Come on. Why does it matter? We all know that EarthQuake has Star so lets go get him," I said. "Robin, even though we already know who stole Star there is no possible chance of catching up to him," Raven said. "How can you talk like that?!?! Star was just kidnapped and you could care less? Yeah, what a good friend you are," I said to her. "Robin, one more word out of you and you'll be in a coma for a week," threatened Raven. I backed off.

"Look, we can track Star down. No sweat. She has her communicator with her right," Cyborg asked. "Yeah. She keeps it with her all the time," I said trying to calm down. "Guys, if we are here and EarthQuake is on a rocket ship alone with Star will she be okay," asked BB. It never occurred to me that she was with him. "This is bad. The reason we souly came was to convince Koriand'r to come home and marry. We would never force her, but she was to marry EarthQuake," Glacier explained. "NO! ALL LIES! You're all lying," I said. I wasn't going to listen. "I warned you Robin. Lights out," I heard Raven say before I blacked out...

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I was dragged into the rocket ship by that evil metal claw. I was struggling in its hold, but I was in much to pain. "Sorry princess, but you're mine now," I heard my captor say. "Why are you doing this? Why are you taking me away," I asked wincing. "Because princess, you are betrothed to me," he said and I saw EarthQuake walk out of the shadows. I screamed. "I knew it was a lie," I screamed and tried to get out. "I wouldn't do that princess. If you do you might just fall and die," EarthQuake said. I stopped struggling. "I refuse to marry you. I REFUSE," I yelled. "Hush my princess. You're parents have already planned the wedding. Upon arrival we are to be wed," EarthQuake said. I cried. Robin, where are you? "I will not marry. Robin will save me and that I guarantee," I threatened. "I am so scared," EQ (I am going to call him that for short) said in mock fright. The metal claws around my abdomen released and I stood up. The pain was going away and I was changing for a fact. "Sit princess, wouldn't want you to be sleepy for our wedding," EQ said. I growled and ran for the door. I looked out and we were in outer space. If I left I would die due to lack of oxygen. I was out of luck. EQ laughed.

"You! You let me go," I said pointing to him. "How about no. I intend to marry the princess and reclaim the crown," EQ said. "Reclaim," I asked. "Yes reclaim. You're great great grandfather stole the crown from my ancestors. I now intend to take it back and through your royal bloodline. When I become king I will rule with dignity," EQ said with pride. "When you become king you will more than likely kill the Tamaranian race," I said. My words were venom on his skin. "You wench are to never speak to your betrothed one in such a tone," EQ said. "What are you going to do? Kill me," I asked hoping the answer was no. "That was what I was intending, but now I have a more suitable plan," EQ said. I was in trouble. He walked over to me and placed a red ring around my left ankle. "If you try to leave the ship you will instantly die, now go to bed wench," EQ said shoving me into a room. I ran over to the bed and cried. I wish Robin were here. I was lying on something hard and reached into my pocket. My communicator! I pressed a button and a screen flipped open.

"Robin! Robin! Please respond," I called. "Robin is unavailable BB speaking," BB said. "Give me that," I heard Raven say. "Star, are you okay," Raven asked. "No, I am in much need of rescuing. EarthQuake is planning to marry me and take over the throne," I cried. "We know," Raven said. "And-And He is planning on killing me. Raven he is going to kill me," I cried. "Star, don't let him near you," I heard CY say. "Raven, I need Robin. Might I speak with him," I cried. Raven laughed nervously and then a fishbowl fell BB's head. "Raven! Watch your powers," BB scolded. "Sorry Star, Robin is unconscious right now," Raven said. "No! I need to speak with him," I cried into my communicator. I heard footsteps and EQ walked into my room. "Sorry Raven, Star will have to call you back," EQ said before breaking the antenna and tracking device off my communicator. "Opps," he said and walked out. I was out of ideas. I walked over to the corner of 'my room' and cried. I didn't want to marry EarthQuake. The only one I ever thought of marrying was Robin.

I sat in the corner my knees pressed against my chest for what seemed like hours. I didn't have my communicator nor did I have my usually happiness. The pain in my stomach finally dispersed and I was feeling normal again. I was sure I had undergone yet another transformation, but I did not know what element I had. Besides, nothing would be able to help me now. Not unless Robin somehow rescued my. I was scared. I heard footsteps and buried my head in my knees. I didn't want to see EarthQuake's rancid face. "Oh princess, look out the window. I think you will like what you see," EarthQuake said. "If it is not Earth than everything I see is yet another reason as to why I hate you," I said. "Oh, such a tongue. I have one thing to say to you, when we are married you are to never talk to me like that. Understand," he asked. I stayed quiet. I heard him walk away from my door and I cried yet again...

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

As I saw the screen go blank I was filled with fear. "Smooth move Raven. Now any hopes of Star living is gone," BB said. I felt horrible for what I had done. Robin is going to hate me for this. "BB how about you shut your trap and leave me alone. I feel bad enough as it is,'" I said to him. "Maybe if you didn't knock Robin out we wouldn't be here would we," BB said trying to make a good comeback. "Beast Boy if you had any shred of human feelings you would shut your trap and leave me be. I had no idea Star was in such trouble and if I did I would have merely shut him up. Here's your lesson for today. Everybody makes mistakes," I hissed. I had to keep my emotions in check. I didn't want Trigon to come out. Beast Boy looked shocked. I had never said such hateful things. "Raven over there in the corner. Beast Boy in the other corner,'' Cyborg said pretending to be my mother. "Listen here Cyborg, you aren't my mother nor will you ever be my mother so STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO," I yelled my eyes glowing red. I took a deep breath to calm myself and it worked. "Raven, please calm down,'' Magma said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden contact. "LEAVE ME ALONE," I yelled and ran out of the room before anything else happened. I wasn't going to take any shit from any body. I ran into my room and the door slammed after me. I wanted to be alone...

_**Beast Boy's P.O.V.**_

As Raven yelled at me I was feeling guilty. I didn't mean what I said. I was just caught in the moment. One of my best friends was just kidnapped and possibly killed, how would you have reacted? "I just hope Robin wakes up soon," I said as Raven ran out of the main room. "BB you better go talk to her," Cyborg said. "No, I won't talk to a heartless bitch," I said. I instantly regretted what I said. "Beast Boy, I don't know what has gotten into you, but change your attitude," Cyborg said. "One of my best friends was just kidnapped! What do you expect? Flowers and candy's," I asked. "No I expect you to be more kind to other people. What you said was mean man. Mean and cold," Cyborg said. "Beast Boy, I suggest that you just apologize and leave it at that. If Raven has anything to say, she will say it in due time," Glacier said. I sighed knowing that if I didn't I was going to get pounded. I walked into the hallway and up to Raven's door. I put my ear to the door and I heard her crying. Things were exploding also, but she was defiantly crying. I knocked on her door and things got deathly quiet.

"Raven? I just wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't mean what I said," I said hoping she would respond. She opened the door and the looked she gave me was cold enough to ice my shoulder. "Look, Raven. I am sorry. I truly am. Please forgive me," I asked. I looked at her and she opened the door more. She walked out and up to me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. She walked up to me and slapped me across the face. "If you didn't mean what you said than why did you say it," she asked me. I put my hand on the throbbing red mark she left. "Raven, you said some pretty nasty things as well. I don't think you're in position to hit me," I said to her trying to make a point. "Answer me Beast Boy. If you didn't mean what you said than why did you say it," she asked me again her eyes welling up with tears. I heard something explode in her room but I payed no attention to it. "Raven, I said it out of anger. Pure anger. You should know that I don't mean half the things I say," I tried to explain. "Than how do I know that you mean that you are sorry," Raven asked. I wanted to bang my head on the wall so badly. I sighed and walked away. "If you can't see that I am truly sorry than you are blind," I said and walked back into the main room.

"How'd it go," Cy asked. I gave him a cold glare and sat down on the couch. "O.k. well that didn't go so well," Strom said. "No, it didn't," I said and slouched. How could I have been so stupid? We're all going through a rough time. Especially Robin. "Hey, if they are getting married on Tamaran how about we go there and get Star back," suggested Glacier. We heard some noises and we looked over to Robin who was rubbing his head...

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I looked around the room and we were 2 titans to short. "Where's Raven," I asked. I knew where Star was and I didn't like it one bit. "She's in her room crying," BB said. I looked over to him asking what happened. "I'm not crying," I heard Raven say. I looked over to the entrance hall and there she was right as rain. "Okay, we need to get Star back. That's our main responsibility. Got it," Raven said acting like she was the leader. "Raven, I'm the leader not you," I said. It was true. I was the leader. Raven blushed and the chair under BB blew up. "RAVEN," Beast Boy shouted. "Okay, Magma, Strom, and Glacier you mission is to get to Tamaran and stall the wedding as long as you can. Cyborgs, when we get to Tamaran you are to get that EarthQuake guy get him arrested. Beast Boy and Raven you're with me," I said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. "So leader, what's our mission," asked BB. "What else would it be? Save Star. That's our mission," I said. "Cyborg, is the T-sub ready," I asked. "Yeah man. She's ready to go," Cyborg said. I looked at my teammates and they nodded. Magma, Glacier, and Storm had left after I gave them their supplies. We walked into the garage and we got into our seats. "Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF," I yelled and we were launched into outer space. "Cyborg, how much longer until we get to Tamaran," BB asked. "Why," Cy asked. "Cuz I need to use the bathroom," Beast Boy moaned.

"Why didn't you go before we left," Cy yelled. "Robin hurried us before I could," Beast Boy answered. I blushed. "Sorry, I guess I was just worried that Starfire might get KILLED," I yelled. Everyone backed off. "Robin, again if you get hysterical again I will knock you out," Raven said her voice showing no emotion. I then knew to shut up. I made myself comfortable. We had a long ride ahead of us...

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I continued to cry until we landed. My head perked up. I didn't want to go 'home'. Earth was my home. I missed it so much. Robin where are you? "Come princess we are home," EarthQuake said. I stood up. "We are not home! Earth is my home, my only home," I shouted through my door. "Shut up you bitch. WE are home and WE are going to be wed," EarthQuake said. "And if I refuse," I asked thinking of all the horrible things he could do. "Earth and all of its inhabitants will be blown up," EQ hissed and then laughed manically. No! Robin. He would get hurt and so would my friends. I had no choice. I bowed my head and walked out of 'my' room. "I see you changed your mind," EQ said. I said nothing and he grasped my arm. "Come princess. You don't want to be late for our wedding," EQ said cockily. God he was cocky. I hate him! If only he wasn't threatening Earth. We walked out of the ship and I heard the cheering of the Tamaranians. I looked up and merely waved at them. "Ivy! Take Princess Koriand'r to her quarters and get her ready for the wedding," EQ ordered and some woman grabbed my arm. "What are you doing? UN HAND ME THIS INSTANT," I screamed. "Shush. Now be still little sister," Storm said. I looked at her. "Why are you dressed like a plant," I whispered. "Duh, to get you out of here. Robin is on his way so just go along with it," Strom said and we walked into my room.

"Sister Strom, where is Galfore," I asked wanting to see him. Strom looked at her feet. "Sister," I asked. "He was killed in battle," she said and tears came to both of our eyes. How could this be? Galfore was gone? My world was crumbling beneath me. First I am taken away from my home, then I am forced to marry EarthQuake, now Galfore is gone. What next? Robin dates Raven? I hope not. Robin is mine and he'll save me. I know he will. "Sister, what am I to do? I do not wish to marry EarthQuake. I want to go home," I said my eyes welling up with tears. "Do not worry baby sister. We will get you out of here," Strom said. "I hope you will," I said and closed my eyes letting a lone tear slide down my face...

**READ ME!!! READ ME!!!!!!!**

**A/N:** Okay now people, I know I sounded rude up in the top area and I am sorry. I just need votes, even though u have no clue as to what u r voting for. Please forgive me. The vote is still in so u can still vote and please do. Now, a special thanx 2:

**Starsweetie: **Hey! I'm glad u like. I'm glad everyone likes it. That's all I want. Well I am updating as fast as I can, but I have bad news. I probably won't b able 2 update till next week. I am going to camp this weekend and I have a lot of stuff 2 do, but I will update ASAP. Salut!

**Star-Fire832: **Actually it makes perfect sense. All u have 2 do is vote, yes or no. That's all and thanx 4 your vote. I appreciate it.

**Kilala63: **Now... why would I not continue??? Can u answer me that?

**Solodancer789: **Well, sry 2 say, but none of those r right. Sry, but the chapter is still dedicated to you cuz u r one of the few people 2 actually read the A/N so be happy. Hey! Don't call me mean. I would tell u what u r voting 4 but that would give 2 much away and I don't want my plot 2 b plastered 2 everyone's forehead. Glad u think the new Star is cool, but she isn't going to stay like that 4 long. Well, gotta finish up my chapter. I hope u enjoyed it.

**D-I-WaRrIa: **Okay, so far u r the closest one 2 what I asked so u get the BIG prize. In announcer voice The grand prize is... A BIG HUG FROM ME!!!!!! Big hugs Sry, I have no sense of humor what so ever. Well, in my next chapter I will dedicate the story 2 u, so b happy. Well, I wanna finish up the chapter, so I hope u enjoy my story. Thanx 4 reading. Love ya always!


End file.
